<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rampage by DarkxPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641387">Rampage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxPrince/pseuds/DarkxPrince'>DarkxPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxPrince/pseuds/DarkxPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was to be his greatest battle. The strongest in every kingdom had joined together to fight him. Yet the death of the one who meant the most to him... threw him into a blind rage, killing all those in his path. This is his rampage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diāo Chán/Lǚ Bù, Lu Bu/Diaochan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rampage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Who remembers song-fics? The song in this fic is "The Heart of Everything" by Within Temptation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was this all that they had to challenge him? Had they not learned in the past that they could not defeat him? Perhaps it was better this way, better that they had come and challenged him, better that they had come had fight instead of running off like cowards. He'd show them all that none would be able to stop him! This would be the final battle, the greatest battle of all time! But there was another concern. One that had nothing to do with the upcoming battle. He was worried about her, he had always been worried about her, in all of the battles he had fought in, nothing was more on his mind then she was.</p><p>And why wouldn't she be? No matter where he had traveled, no matter who he had fought, no matter how many enemies faced him, she was always by his side. Even now, as they looked out over the snow covered land from the defensive wall that connected the twin gates of Hu Lao, perched atop their respected horses, he on Red Hare and she on White Hare, was she no more then three feet away from him. But this battle would be like no other they had fought in, or perhaps it was exactly like the previous battles they had been in. It didn't matter to him, though, he didn't care how many or how often they came and fought him, he'd remain victorious. However, he was concerned about what could happen to her. With so many in the enemy ranks, something could happen to harm her. An attack could slip by and... NO! As long as she remained close by his side nothing was going to harm her! He'd vowed that long ago... and he was going to keep it.</p><p>"Diao Chan," He said, turning to face her. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words would come out. Why couldn't he say what he really wanted to tell her? "Be careful you do not get yourself hurt out there." How could he stand and fight against hundreds and yet he could not say a simple sentence? What was it that kept him from saying what he wanted to say? He had always been blunt, never one to say one thing yet mean something else... so why was this different?</p><p>"Yes. Do not worry about me, my Lord Lu Bu, I will be alright," and yet, despite the reassuring tone of her voice, he couldn't help but feel as if something horribly wrong would occur on the battlefield. "It is you, that I wish no harm would come to." She had always been like that, hadn't she? Worrying about his safety just as much as he worried about hers. Yet he still wondered why. Why she worried about him when she knew that none could match him.</p><p>"Very well," he said, before charging forward on Red Hare. The red horse easily jumped down onto the ground below, Red Hare rearing back onto its hind legs even as dozens of soldiers in red armor rushed forward to meet his blade. Was this all that they had! What a pathetic bunch of peons. He'd admit, though, that some of the more experienced commanders were a challenge and yet still none could beat him. A woman had the audacity to fight him with <em>fans,</em> even if the fans were bladed, it was an insult to his skills, but it did not matter, he defeated her like all the others. The next warrior that challenged him was drawn into a rage, apparently the woman, no little girl was more accurate, had been this warrior's lover. Sky Piecer easily shattered the warrior's bo staff, cutting into the warrior's flesh as well. "Ha! Is this the best you got?!" he shouted from atop Red Hare, not having dismounted from the horse's back.</p><p>Another woman with a bow... a man with a mace... another male with a halberd... none of these warriors were even a challenge for him! They <em>dared</em> to stand against him with these pathetic peons! They... were... all... WORTHLESS! One by one, all of the commanders fell to his blade, none matching his skill and power. Even the white-haired ruler fell before him, muttering "Even the tigers of Jiang Dong could not stop him." Was there no one left! Was that all they had! Pathetic, the lot of them!</p><p>"My lord, I bring terrible news," a messenger said, kneeling down and bowing his head, "Diao Chan as been separated from the main force and we believe to be currently surrounded by the enemy!"</p><p>
  <em>For the pain and the sorrow caused by my mistakes<br/></em>
  <em>Won't repent to a mortal whom is all to blame</em>
</p><p>"WHAT!" How could this have happened! He was supposed to protect her! He was supposed to keep her safe and make sure no enemy laid a hand on her! How could this have happened? He had thought that she was right behind him when he first jumped into the enemy ranks. He had thought it was she that had been watching his back. Why... why hadn't he made sure she was there with him! He had to find her! He had to find her and ensure her safety! But where was she!? She could be anywhere! He searched the battlefield, cutting down the green armored peons that dared to face him.</p><p>
  <em>Now I know I won't make it<br/></em>
  <em>There will be a time we'll get back our freedom<br/></em>
  <em>They can't break what's inside</em>
</p><p>"I challenge you!"</p><p>"Your vaunted strength is worthless against me."</p><p>"I, Guan Ping, son of Guan Yu, challenge you!"</p><p>"I shall face you!"</p><p>"Face the spear of justice!"</p><p>"Me... defeat... you!"</p><p>He didn't have time for any of this! He had to find Diao Chan! The more time he took the more chance there was that Diao Chan could get hurt... or worse. NO! He wouldn't allow that to happen! He'd fight them as fast as possible, he would not stop, not until he found Diao Chan! He would uphold his promise to Diao Chan. He had to up hold his promise... he simply had to.</p><p>
  <em>I'll face it 'cause it's the heart of everything</em>
</p><p>He had finally found her! She had indeed been surrounded but was holding her own. He soon snarled out in rage as an attack slipped by her defenses and struck her down. Her attackers turned to face him, "Come and face the three sworn brothers!" They weren't a match for him and soon fell to his blade, but that didn't matter to him.</p><p>"DIAO CHAN!"</p><p>
  <em>Open up your eyes</em>
</p><p>He held her body close to him, cradling her against his armored body. This couldn't have happened! This wasn't suppose to happen! He was meant to protect her! To shield her from harm! What could he have done to prevent this?! He had promised to protect her from harm... to keep her from anything that would hurt her!</p><p>
  <em>Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go</em>
</p><p>She brought her hand up to cup his cheek, even as one of his own wiped away the small amount of blood on her lip. "F-forgive me, my l-lord. But I c-can go no... f-further," she said, her hand falling, eyes closing as her entire body went limp. "Diao Chan! DIAO CHAN!"</p><p>
  <em>Open up your eyes</em>
</p><p>No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! It couldn't be! It simple couldn't be! He had promised her! He had promised her that she would remain safe and unharmed! He had broken his promise to her. And now what was there? Now what was left? With Diao Chan gone... what was all of his fighting, all of his ambition worth? Was there anything else at all? He screamed up into the sky, his roar filled with nothing but hate... hate and grief and anger. He grieved for Diao Chan, knowing that he may never see her again. He hated himself for allowing this to happen but mostly he was angry. His anger filled him, clouding his mind and judgment. Nothing mattered any more! Everything that he had cared for had been taken from him!</p><p>
  <em>See what you've become, don't sacrifice<br/></em>
  <em>It's truly the heart of everything</em>
</p><p>"Alright you sniveling swine! You... shall... all... DIE!" He screamed out, dashing to his feet and charging at the blue-clad warriors. He didn't care what happened to him any more, he didn't care how many soldiers came and fought him. And yet, a part of him still enjoyed the thrill of battle. Enjoyed the fact that no matter how many battled against him, they fell to his blade. It didn't matter how often they came, it didn't matter how many there were... he's said it time and time again, NONE COULD STOP HIM! And yet his anger continued to mount, continued to grow and eventually it consumed him, filling him with a desire to kill anything and everything that crossed his path.</p><p>A small part of him heard Zhang Liao call out, "Pull back! Pull back behind the gates of Hu Lao!" A small part of him knew that Zhang Liao understood his rage. A small part of him knew that he was not able to tell friend from foe in his rage. A small part of him knew that Zhang Liao would look after the troops and do what was best for them. And yet a deeper part of him hated it. Hated the fact that his must trusted general was abandoning him to face this onslaught of warriors. But that was quickly crushed by the part that thrived on battle. It was that part that didn't care if Zhang Liao and the other troops stayed, all it really meant was that more would face him and more would be cut by his blade. In his rage clouded mind he welcomed the challenge... and he welcomed as many warriors that wished to face death, to come and fight him.</p><p>
  <em>Stay with me now I'm facing my last solemn hour<br/></em>
  <em>Very soon I'll embrace you on the other side</em>
</p><p>A smaller part of him wished that someone would be able to defeat him, to kill him. It would be the best way for him to be with Diao Chan again. But a deeper part of him knew that would never happen, and this only increased his strength, making it that much harder to defeat him. This once again only furthered angered him and the cycle repeated itself. He didn't know how many it was, he didn't know who had faced him and he didn't know and he didn't care if it was ever going to stop. His rage clouded mind only saw one thing; that there was an enemy in front of him, an enemy who had taken that which was most important to him. And he knew that as long as there was an enemy in front of him Diao Chan's killer was still out there. He didn't care that the ones that had hurt her had already fallen to his blade.</p><p>His twisted mind reasoned that if this coalition had never challenged him then Diao Chan would still be alive and unharmed. He blamed them for Diao Chan's passing. And because of that, he would kill them all! He would avenge the death of his beloved songstress and slaughter anyone in his path! This thought, this desire filled him with a burning passion and he would not stop until he had achieved it. Did a part of him question it? Did a part of him wonder if there was a slim chance that Diao Chan could still be alive? No. In his rage, he simply could not fathom it. So he didn't question it, didn't want to believe that there was a chance, however slim, that Diao Chan was still alive.</p><p>
  <em>Hear the crowd in the distance, screaming out my faith<br/></em>
  <em>Now their voices are fading, I can feel no more pain</em>
</p><p>Was it finally over? Was the battle finally won? Were there no more enemies for him to face? Had Diao Chan's killers all been killed? Had their blood stained his blade? He roared to the sky, screaming out his anger until his throat was raw. He stared up at the sky, an odd sensation spreading through him, though, perhaps it was better described as no feeling at all. There was no lingering hunger for more battle, no pride in the fact that he had defeated so many... there was only nothing at all. This battle, the greatest battle of his life... was meaningless, and it had cost him everything. All of the fights, all of the battles he had fought were all so that she would be protected. All so that there was a land that she no longer had to fight in. And now? Now what did all that mean? It meant nothing if she wasn't there to share in the new world that would be created.</p><p>
  <em>I'll face it 'cause it's the heart of everything</em>
</p><p>He had never been able to tell Diao Chan how he truly felt. He had always wanted to tell her, but his lust for battle continually got in the way. And now he would never get that chance, never get the chance to hold her as he had always wanted to hold her, never have the chance to whisper "I love you" into her ear. It had all been shattered and taken away from him. And even though he had killed everyone... there was still an empty void within his chest. An empty void that could never be filled once again, one that he knew would never heal. A part of him wondered how she could love one that cared for nothing but battle. But she hadn't cared about that, had she? If she had, then she would not have remained by his side. She would have left a long time ago... wouldn't she? So that meant that she had cared for him? There could be no other explanation for why she had remained by his side. But he would never know for sure now, never be able to ask her.</p><p>
  <em>Open up your eyes<br/></em>
  <em>Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go<br/></em>
  <em>Open up your eyes</em>
</p><p>He dropped to his knees, Sky Piecer clattering to the ground as it slipped from his hand. He reached out, cradling Diao Chan's limp form to his armored body, slowly running his hand through her hair as he always wished he had done when she was alive. He still remembered the first time he had gazed upon her beautiful face. Remembered how she sang and danced for him, each move precise and flowing into the next, each note song heightening the senses. He had truly been entranced by her beauty. But that fat tyrant Dong Zhou had gotten in the way taking Diao Chan as a concubine. He was enraged and his fist lashed out and hit the wall. This caused Diao Chan, who had been grooming her hair, to turn and face him, a single tear running down her face. From then on the two of them spent as much time together as they could manage. Once, she had told him how she'd rather die then spend another moment with Dong Zhou. He had promised her then that he would do everything in his power to free her.</p><p>
  <em>Open up your eyes</em>
</p><p>He had known about the plot to over throw Dong Zhou. He had known that Diao Chan was playing a small part in getting him to betray the tyrant. But it hadn't mattered to him, he had promised he would never do anything to make her sad, and if betraying the tyrant would keep her happy, then he would kill Dong Zhou himself. And he would do it only for her and no one else. And that was what he had done! Betrayed Dong Zhou and impaled him like a pig on his halberd. And yet he had been called a traitor!</p><p>
  <em>Open up your eyes</em>
</p><p>It hadn't mattered to him, why Diao Chan remained with him after he had been forced to flee. Perhaps some part of him believed that she cared for him. Or perhaps a part of him feared she was still playing a role, feared she still had other plans to use him. In any event, he tried everything in his power to make her happy, wanting to see Diao Chan as she had been when he met her. He had never found out what was bothering her then, and a part of him didn't care, only cared about the next battle. Several times he had tried to talk to her, but he could never get the words out. Eventually he reasoned that the fact that her 'father' had been killed, coupled with them being exiled, saddened her. This train of thought caused him to think that if he could take back what had been taken from them, then that ethereal beauty about her would return in full. So, with that thought in mind he set out for Xia Pi in his quest to reconquer the kingdom.</p><p>Taking it had been a simple matter, but it appeared that had not helped Diao Chan. It had been during this time that his lust for battle had gotten between him and her. And even though he continuously went out in search of more battles, she had remained by his side. He had never taken the time to wonder if what he was doing was what Diao Chan truly wanted. Never once thought about why he had been fighting... only caring about the fight and when the next battle was. And now, looking back he could see the growing worry etched onto Diao Chan's face every time he went out to do battle.</p><p>He wondered if that worry was because she loved him... and he should have asked! Should have asked her if she did love him! Should have told her how he truly felt! Why? WHY?! Why had things turned out this way?! What was it?! What had he done that had caused this to happen?! What could he have done to ensure that Diao Chan had remained safe?! Could it be his fault? NO, it had to be those that challenged them here! It was their fault! Their fault that Diao Chan was killed! But they had payed with their lives for what they had done to her! And yet... and yet that meant nothing. Nothing mattered any more now that Diao Chan was gone. All he had dreamed of doing was making the world better for her.</p><p>
  <em>Open up your eyes</em>
</p><p>And now with Diao Chan gone... was there anything left in the world for him? Everything had been taken from him but his life, but what was life without his beloved Diao Chan? Perhaps... perhaps it was his fault that this had happened. But he wanted, he needed to believe that it wasn't his fault, but... but he knew he was only fooling himself. He knew now that his lust for battle was what continued to keep them apart, he knew now that was what caused all of this. But he <em>wanted</em> to believe it was someone else's fault, and no matter how hard he tried to believe it he knew... he knew that he had caused Diao Chan's death. Not directly caused it but he had caused it, and now... now he had nothing left. But god he wanted to break down and grieve for her. He wanted those tears to pour from his eyes. But he could not, he had turned his heart cold over the years and now... now he could never feel again.</p><p>
  <em>Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go</em>
</p><p>Was it raining? Were the heaven's weeping when he could not? He asked as he gazed up into the sky, closing his eyes and allowing that to replace the tears he could not shed. There was nothing left now, nothing left to hide behind. It was his fault that she died and it was his fault that both of their dreams were shattered. But, perhaps, there was one thing he could do. The one thing that he was sure that Diao Chan wanted besides spending her life with him. He could take her dream and make it his own, continue on with what she had been trying to accomplish. Diao Chan wanted to continue the plan her adoptive father had created, returning the Imperial Han to what it once was before the tyrant had taken power. He'd continue her dream, this... he SWORE!</p><p>
  <em>Open up your eyes</em>
</p><p>He heard a small moan, but he ignored it thinking that it was an enemy that was injured instead of killed. He continued to stare up at the sky, allowing the rain to fall down his face, holding Diao Chan's body closer to him. He heard the moan again, only this time he felt something move against his armor. He looked down, and was flooded with relief as he saw Diao Chan's almond eyes staring up at him. He buried his face into the crock of her neck, crying in joy, "Oh, Diao Chan, I'm so glad that you're alive."</p><p>She weakly wrapped her arms around his chest, "Forgive me, my beloved, for causing you this grief."</p><p>"No, no. It is I who should be apologizing to you. If only I had seen what my lust for battle had caused then none of this would have ever happened." He lifted her gently and rose to his feet, making his way back to the gates of Hu Lao where she could rest and recover. "Diao Chan, listen, there's something that I have been wanting to tell you."</p><p>
  <em>See what you've become, don't sacrifice</em>
</p><p>"There is nothing you need to say, my Lord Lu Bu. I have loved you since the first time we met eyes, but my duty to my father..." a single tear dropped from her eye.</p><p>"Yes, I know. But my lust for battle also stood between us. But listen, there are none left to challenge us and now the land can be made peaceful once again. Let us enjoy it, just the two of us."</p><p>More tears streamed down her face, though these were of happiness, "That... is all that I have ever wanted." She buried her face further into his chest, wrapping her arms around him.</p><p>One of the massive twin gates of Hu Lao opened, revealing Zhang Liao and Chen Gong waiting there for them. He stopped in front of them, saying, "Chen Gong, return power to the rightful emperor. Zhang Liao, I leave the protection of this land in your hands."</p><p>"You mean... you're not going to rule," Zhang Liao said, surprise evident in his voice.</p><p>"No, there may have been a time when I would have taken over, but now, now I realize that all I've ever wanted I am holding in my arms." And with that he walked pass them, heading into the castle with Diao Chan.</p><p>
  <em>It's truly the heart of everything</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>